Emily Dun'fire
Base= |-|Malignant Tumour= "Since time immemorial, no man made more honest an oath, none more pure made a treaty. Glory! Glory to you, who shines amidst the flames! All thy soul, all thy heart - Their perfections, who could measure? Fear not the flames; let them engulf! You are scorched because you are noble; you are noble because you are scorched! Thus, let crimson pyres have their fill! Let the cinders still roar their last! No taint, no shame shall scratch thee! No abyss is deep enough to conceal thy splendour! Thus, let your radiance shine on 'till death, my beloved! '' 'Malignant Tumour! Resplendent Martyrdom - Muspellsheimr!"' ''—Emily, activating her Tumour Summary Emily Dun'fire 'is a Protagonist in The Game Central, and the Apoptosis of A'tellif. Little is known about her past, other than the fact that she was a soldier. Once, in the middle of a vicious battle, she was beside an explosion that gave her a terrible burn on the left side of her body. However, the result was very different from what was expected. On that day, Emily Dun'fire forgot to fear death. The emotional trauma received from the event sent her into some kind of frenzy, where her own soldiers had to drag her away from the battlefield while she randomly fired bullets at everything that moved, ignoring any injuries she herself recieved. Shortly before the events of the story, she was removed from space-time to participate in Yaldabaoth's Game. During this game, Emily would perform the ritual necessary to become a Pseudo-God, and later would achieve apotheosis into a Cell God, and aid Yaldabaoth in his fight against the Scarlet King. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-A, likely 6-C. 6-B with Surtr's Cannon | At least High 6-A. 5-B with Surtr's Cannon | 1-A Name: Emily Dun'fire, "The Crimson Woman" | "Neos Helios", "The Supreme Beacon" Origin: The Game Central Wiki Gender: Female Age: 34 Classification: Human, First Stage Apoptosis of A'tellif, Theopagist, Pseudo-God | Second Stage Apoptosis of Amaterasu | Cell God, Herald of Yaldabaoth, Final Stage Apoptosis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. As the Apoptosis of A'tellif, she can only truly die when she does), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Is part of A'tellif, and even if she were to be destroyed on the conceptual level, without severing her connection to her host God, she simply returns to life), Extrasensory Perception (Able to "Feel" the presence of other Theophagists, and even the nature of the abilities they use. She can also discern hostile intentions or thoughts), Magic (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with things like metaphysical spaces or even fiction as though they were physical objects), Durability Negation (Attacks from a Theophagist cannot be endured with natural defences, as they directly impact the mind and soul), Reality Warping (Theophagists are able to influence "Truths", which allow them to cross the boundaries between reality and unreality), Non-Corporeal (Theophagists are technically immune to damage, as they are on the boundary between reality and unreality), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete. Theophagists do not possess the quality of "Necessary Existence), Resistance to many forms of ability, including but not limited to, Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual, Material, Spatial, and Temporal attacks (Theophagists have resistance to all forms of attack, either physical or metaphysical, with their only weaknesses being to completely inexplicable and unknown phenomena like Existence Erasure), Creation (Theophagists are able to create objects out of thin air. Later, she can also manifest her Yetzirah, Surtr), Matter Manipulation (Able to alter the internal structure of the objects she creates), Fire Manipulation (Able to create cannon shots of flame from her Yetzirah, Surtr. Said flames burn at temperatures comparable to that of a nuclear explosion, and ignore conventional heat resistance, as they directly burn the soul) | Same as before, though to a greater degree, Spatial Manipulation (Theophagists on the Beri'ah degree are able to manipulate space in various ways, such as creating an eclipse, or creating spatial walls that force the opponent and their attacks away in less than a second), Weather Manipulation (Theophagists on the Beri'ah degree are able to manipulate the environment to do things like cause lightning to fall on the opponent, or turn it from day to night, without the necessary conditions for these phenomena needing to be met), Causality Manipulation (Able to twist causality to make her attacks hit), Limited Law Manipulation (Able to alter the laws of reality to a limited degree, such as temporarily making it so that she doesn't need her vital organs to survive) | All previous abilities to ineffably greater extents, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Transduality (Outer Gods are infinitely superior to any plane of existence, regardless of complexity), Acausality (Outer Gods are beyond all space-time, and do not perceive time linearly), True Flight, Space-Time Manipulation (As an Outer God, Emily is able to overwrite and subjugate any form of space-time, regardless of complexity, to her will), Law Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to overwrite any Law in reality, with the potential exception of the Laws of other Outer Gods), Information Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to completely overwrite any information of any complexity, whether actively or passively), Conceptual Manipulation (Outer Gods are able to overwrite and replace any concept in any reality with their own desires), Cosmic Awareness, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Large Size (Type 11), Light and Heat Manipulation (Her law generates the very concepts of light and heat, that are guaranteed to burn and blind the opponent, due to her law's nature), Absorption (Her law absorbs the existence of all those around it and uses them to fuel itself, growing stronger as it does), BFR (Able to send her opponent to an infinitely vast space that acts as a more powerful form of Muspellsheimr) Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain Level, likely Island Level '''(Stronger than Malcolm, whose fist was stated to weigh as much as a mountain. Fought evenly with Crucible Tyr, who caused an earthquake by stamping down). '''Country Level with Full Power Surtr (It was stated that at it's maximum output, Surtr would be powerful enough to destroy a country) | At least Multi-Continent Level '''(Superior to Lyle, who was able to shake the entire planet with the quakes generated by Tanngrisnir). '''Planet Level with Full Power Surtr (It was stated that Surtr's power was now likely able to destroy the entire planet) | Outerverse Level '(Atziluth, the source of her power, was stated to be infinitely transcendent of all reasoning and concepts, regardless of complexity, the source of existence that "Cannot be grasped by any intelligence") 'Speed: Supersonic+ '''(Even low-level Theophagists are able to easily evade machine gun fire. Easily killed multiple other Theophagists without the use of Surtr), with '''Speed of Light Attack Speed (Surtr's cannon fire was stated to move at lightspeed) | FTL '(Was just as fast as Lyle, who dodged her bolt of light, when they fought) | '''Irrelevant '(Atziluth was stated to be beyond all dimensional measurements) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman, exact level Unknown '''(Has no feats regarding this) | '''Unknown | Irrelevant '(Atziluth is beyond the concept of mass or weight) 'Striking Strength: At least Mountain Level, likely Island Level '(Was able to injure Crucible Tyr) | At least '''Multi-Continent Level '(Was able to greatly injure Lyle) | '''Outerverse Level Durability: Country Level '(Able to endure her own full power cannon shot from Surtr) | At least '''Multi-Continent Level '(Took multiple hits from the unrestricted Crucible Tyr in their fight) | 'Outerverse Level '(Took multiple hits from Lyle and Malcolm) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard Melee Range, far higher with her Yetzirah | Several Kilometres (Able to light a huge plain on fire with just a spark from her cigarette), possibly far higher | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: High | Nigh-Omniscient as a Cell God (All information, realities, and dimensional spaces, originate from Atziluth, the source of his power. It was stated that the Outer Gods have absolute knowledge of the lower world, with the only random factor for them being Apoptoses) Weaknesses: If A'tellif dies, then so does she, though this can hardly be considered a weakness due to the former's status as an Outer God. Is dangerously reckless (Was willing to let herself get hit by Surtr's cannon shot just to hit Crucible Tyr as well) | Same as before | Her own flames damage her and use her life as a fuel source. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Theophagy ("To Devour God"):''' The sacramental process of devouring one of the "Gods", Atziluth taken from an Outer God. Atziluth can only be from a God. No human can possible touch Atziluth with their bare hands, it cannot be done, this phenomena can only be used by Outer Gods. A ritual used to test if one is worthy of joining the Legion of Ion, the ultimate test of one's influence over reality. Normally, completely impossible unless one is an Apoptosis. Once one has ascended, they are officially a "God", a literal deity in the form of a human; they are a complete Apoptosis. All phenomena in the world are determined by the strength of the medium. If a person throws a punch, that punch is as strong as the person. If a person writes a scripture, the complexity of the scripture is the same as the writer's understanding. Theophagy is similar in principle, but it's effects are far more powerful than any other existing phenomena. It is the manipulation of reality itself. As with everything else, the complexity of the manipulation performed is directly proportional to the Mental and Spiritual strength of the user. * '''Truths: The primary method of fighting with Theophagy; formation and manipulation of "Truths". Truths are like the Laws of reality. Non-verbal rules that are considered mutually agreed to, a concept that is fundamental to understanding Theophagy. Theophagy is the ability to interact with these Truths and use them for combat in numerous ways. * Mental Formation: '''All phenomena manifested by Theophagists are determined by Mental and Spiritual strength, and the greater the strength, the more complex and powerful the formation can be. The key to formation is one's own mind. The more lucid the vision, the easier it is to achieve in reality. The difference in this aspect can sometimes be enough to settle a battle between Theophagists before it even begins. In short, if one needs to manifest a high level formation to combat a low-level one, the battle is as good as decided. * '''The Four Degrees of Mastery: '''A scale used to determine the depth of one's knowledge on the use of Theophagy, the complexity of the formations, and the user's general "Statistics". One cannot even move beyond the second stage without incredible mental abilities. Assiah=The first degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this Degree is "Action". It is the ability to affect not just physical spaces, but metaphysical areas. * '''Unlimited Interaction: How do you catch something that is not real at all? Everything in the world has a "Form", and by bridging the gap between it and themselves, Theophagists can literally grab souls or dreams with enough Mental or Spiritual strength. Consequently, Theophagists possess the ability to inflict Mental and Spiritual damage with their attacks. Regular bodies are not adapted to spiritual and mental phenomena, thus they cannot defend against these attacks at all without possessing some degree of supernatural resistance. * Metaphysical Existence: '''Theophagists cannot be harmed without a proper understanding of Theophagy. While they can freely interact with reality, reality itself cannot interact with them, like trying to harm a fictional character, while they can interact with reality however they want. It is like a barrier as thin as a sheet of paper but as thick as a mountain, or like trying to grab the stars in the sky with one's bare hands, it cannot be done. Without the ability to influence unreality, and a proper understanding, one could attack a Theophagist for a thousand years without a change in the situation. * '''Manipulation of Matter: '''The ability to manipulate atoms and molecules, the possibility of instantly creating substance and objects from nothing. Mastery of this ability is dependant on knowledge; If one can picture the object, they can create it. The condition is that the image must be clear, and represented that way constantly within the user's mind. If the understanding is low, then the object created will not be what you desire. Conversely, too much accuracy can be a detriment. If one limits themselves to creating the object exactly, then it will have the exact properties of the real object, but if one does not does not create a specific internal structure, then the object has any internal properties the creator desires. For example, when Lyle created a pair of guns for combat he did not envision their internal structure, the weapons did not have the exact properties of the original weapon. Thus, they had infinite ammo, and and abnormal firing rate. In short, it could be said that less exact knowledge is better in this regard. |-|Yetzirah=The second degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this degree is "Formation". It is the ability to create an individual "Truth". It is an extremely advanced ability, often taking many months to master. As a fundamental rule, one who only utilises the Assiah Degree cannot defeat one on the Yetzirah degree at all, as the phenomena created is personal, and can only be influenced by it's creator, meaning that one can only fight on equal grounds using their own Yetzirah. '''Surtr ''("The Swarthy One"):' Emily's Yetzirah, which she developed in her fight with Crucible Tyr. Surtr is unique in that is possesses no definite, physical form, instead manifesting as a blazing rune that hovers in the air. It is similar in nature to a cannon, and when she wishes, Emily can fire a "Shot" - an arrow of pure flame that detonates like a missile on impact, though far more deadly. The flames generated by Surtr's shots are hotter than those found in the core of a nuclear explosion, while also bypassing regular heat resistances by scorching the soul directly. At the same time, they also travel at a tremendous speed - the speed of light - meaning that evasion is nearly impossible, even for Theophagists. If she chooses, Emily can increase the size of the "Cannon's barrel", in order to fire an even more powerful shot - one that can wipe out a country. |-|Beri'ah=The third degree of Theophagy. The principle behind this degree is "Creation". It is essentially an improvement to the Yetzirah degree, adding a conceptual element to the previous degree, greatly increasing it's power. As a principle, Nobody from a lower degree can defeat one on the Beri'ah Degree, the difference in power is simply too vast. * '''Creation of Phenomena: '''Theophagists on the Beri'ah Degree are now capable of manipulating the environment with ease. With this, it is possible to suddenly create violent storms, cause lightning to fall on the opponent, manipulate space to create barriers, or even create change the sky's colours from day to night for miles around in an instant. This ability is not manipulation of the environment, it is the literal collapse of the natural order. Lightning can be created even in broad daylight, and there is no change in the Earth's position when it is changed to night; it is simply the creation of these phenomena. * '''Manipulation of Fundamentals: '''As the scale of the Theophagist's abilities increase, so too does their control over fundamental existence. They gain control over Laws of reality. For example; it is a Law that if one's entire body is broken, they cannot move. However, at this degree, it becomes possible to ignore such truths, and rewrite them such that they change from "If my bones break, I cannot move" into "If my bones break, I am unaffected". This ability works vice-versa - "The attack misses" changes to "The attack hits", and "The opponent survives" changes to "The opponent dies". At the Beri'ah degree, the manipulation of fundamental laws is the single most important factor to determine the winner of a fight. * '''Conceptual Destructive Force: '''Once reaching the Beri'ah Degree, one's abilities start to become more effective against conceptual entities. In other words, beings that are incorporeal, or that embody certain ideas. At the same time, the user's connection to physical aspects lessens, and they become able to perform unusual feats, such as being able to run on literal shockwaves in the air like it was solid ground. '''True Surtr:' After attaining the Beri'ah Degree, the power of Surtr is increased drastically. In this stage, Surtr's cannon shots are strong enough to destroy the whole planet - a feat that is far beyond the ability of even Malcolm or Lyle to withstand. By unleashing her full power, Emily's skin cracks and flames leak out, exceeding the temperature of a sun's core. Furthermore, the explosive property of Emily's shots are transferred into the air, setting off a chain reaction. A single spark from Emily's cigarette can trigger a huge conflagration that covers that land for kilometres around, making every inch of space a potential weapon. |-|Atziluth=The Fourth and Final degree of Theophagy. It's principle is "Emanation". It is full transmutation into an Outer God, like the Magnum Opus, the transmutation of metal into gold. In this state, the user's ideals pour over reality, like a flood over a stream. Every law is overwritten. Every reality is changed. Everything is subjected to the will of the Theophagist, literally everything in existence. In this stage, nobody from any previous degree is able to even affect the user, their very existence is overwritten the moment they step into the God's presence. In this state, one is considered a "Complete" God. There are no longer any restrictions on the use of the user's abilities, and they are even capable of destroying Outer Gods themselves. * Atziluth: 'The beginning of all things. The eternal, unchanging essence that encompasses everything. All things emerge from Atziluth, all concepts, realities, and entities. Atziluth cannot be adequately described by any degree of knowledge or logic. All knowledge is derived from Atziluth, and no matter how complex the existence, no being that is ''from Atziluth can understand it entirely. Atziluth can only be understood by beings of ''it. Beings that have reached Atziluth are transcendent in relation to any plane of existence. Information, duality, space-time, every existence, no matter how complex, is limited by the transcendent Atziluth. Nothing can affect them, and it is impossible to resist them, without being an Atziluth-Level being of a higher influence * '''Law: '''The true manifestation of Atziluth, the ability to overwrite reality and create a Law personal to oneself. This Law is the strongest possible Truth that can be created, it literally exceeds the principles and structure of dimensional space itself. The Law created is developed in response to a desire, and thus every Law is different. Once activated, nothing can stop the Law from interfering with reality, and nothing except another Law can ignore it's influence. * '''Self-Contained World: ' Cell Gods are their own self-contained worlds. Similar to the laws governing solar systems (e.g. Heliocentrism), and even the laws governing the universe (e.g. Gravity), the whole world is structured this way. Cell Gods are no exception, and are treated as their own cosmos, with the laws within pertaining to their ideas and beliefs (For example, if they wished it, the world would become Geocentric). Consequently, even a single drop of blood from a Cell God weighs more than an entire universe. A "Law" is a byproduct of this world overflowing from it's host. '''Malignant Tumour: Resplendent Martyrdom - Muspellsheimr ''("Wreck of the World"): Emily's Malignant Tumour and Law, completed after the absorption of A'tellif. This law heads the exact opposite direction of A'tellif, whose law "Turns the oneself into the world", instead, Emily's law "Turns the world into oneself". When activated, the elements surrounding Emily begin to rapidly collapse, and turn into flame. This effect continues, expanding infinitely from Emily, it's origin, until the whole world is nothing but an inferno - this is "Muspellsheimr". * 'Immeasurable Heat and Light: '''As Muspellsheimr grows, it's intensity also increases. This is not heat in the traditional sense: Rather, it is the very concept of "Burning" and "Radiance". It is impossible to avoid being incinerated alive by the flames. No matter one's resistance or durability, they are burned - Withering to ashes, melting to a puddle, fading to vapour. It's impossible to stop. At the same time, the "Radiance" activates, being so bright that it blinds every sense - like looking at the sun up close. These flames also burn Emily - her very skin cracks, from which more flames leak, exploding the very air. In terms of sheer scale and output, this law can be argued to be one of the very strongest, however it is also nigh-uncontrollable and unstoppable - Emily's own life becomes at risk. * '"Fuel from Life": Where would such a grand inferno draw all it's heat and radiance from? The answer is simple: From life itself. Adhering to Emily's belief in honourable martyrdom, the flames draw their energy from all life. The second the law activates, it begins to take everything from it's victims - Their soul, their energy, even the Atziluth of the Outer Gods - And it uses them to make the pyres ever greater. A fire is only as great as it's fuel source, and Muspellsheimr adheres to this concept. Thus, the stronger it's victims, the greater the power of the Law, meaning that it will always be equal in power to it's victims. However, the law also uses Emily herself as fuel, meaning that if it remains active for too long, Emily herself will fade away. * True Muspellsheimr: '''However, the true form of Emily's law is the creation of it's own world. When she wishes, Emily can send herself and her opponent to Muspellsheimr's true form - An infinitely vast dimension filled with nothing but heat and light. There isn't any ground, there isn't even any space or time - Nothing but scorching heat and blinding light. Escape from this world is virtually impossible, except by external influence from a stronger Outer God. This dimension is Emily's own body - She is invulnerable in this world, absolutely no laws can affect her, because there are no laws here besides "Burning" and "Radiance". '''Key: Early in the Series (Yetzirah) | Later in the Series (Beri'ah) | End of the Series (Cell God) Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Law Users Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:BFR Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Large Sized Characters